Diamond: A Race Against Time
by Annabelle Jones
Summary: Venus may seem like a normal girl, but looks can be deceiving. She is actually a member of Team Galactic, sent on a mission to discover everything she can about the legendary Pokemon. Pokemon Diamond, but our "hero" is a member of Team Galactic. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. No flames, please!
1. Prolouge

**So I came up with this story when I was bored after finishing a final early. This story is based off Pokemon Diamond, but instead of just a normal girl from Twinleaf Town, Venus is a member of Team Galactic. **

**Couple of things before we get started... **

**Venus is my OC, who is taking the place of Dawn in this story. I was originally going to name her Dawn, but then I realized since she's a member of Team Galactic she should have a planet name. **

**I don't know how often I'll be able to update, I'm currently working on two other stories on top of this one. **

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Saturn, are you sure about this? This seems like a really dumb idea."

A girl with long, dark, blue hair was standing in the middle of a room, her arms crossed. She had large eyes, which were the same dark blue color as her hair. She was wearing a grey and white shirt, with a golden letter G on it. Her short skirt had a similar color scheme to her shirt, although it didn't have the G on it. She wore light grey tights, which were tucked into knee-high, dark grey, high heeled boots. Her arms were also lined with the grey material.

She was smirking at a boy who was standing across from her. His hair was a slightly lighter shade of blue than the girl's. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. His eyes were the same color as his hair and he was a good three inches taller than the girl. He had a very similar shirt to the girl, with the golden letter G on it. He wore dark grey pants, which were covering his light grey boots.

This boy was returning the girl's smirk, with his arms behind his back. "Well I think it's a brilliant idea, Venus. You find out everything we need to know about the legendary Pokemon, and I do nothing."

"See, now there's the problem with that plan!" the girl, Venus, said. "Why am I the one doing all the work?"

"Because our boss specifically asked me to order you to do the job," the boy, Saturn, said. "Don't you want to help achieve our boss's dream?"

Venus glared at the boy. "Of course I do! But I don't want to live in Twinleaf Town! It sounds so boring! Besides, why did the boss ask for me? Why didn't he ask you or Jupiter? Or Mars?"

Saturn shrugged. "Maybe it's because of your interest in mythology. I know if I had to do this job, I would die of boredom."

Venus rolled her eyes. "You're so helpful, Saturn."

"So are you gonna do it or no?" Saturn said.

"I still think it's a stupid idea. Can't the boss find out about the legendary Pokemon himself?" Venus asked. "Or at least come and ask me for help himself?"

"If you won't do it for your boss, will you do it for me? Your friend?" Saturn said.

Venus glared at Saturn for a second, then sighed. "Fine. But I'm doing it for the boss. Not you."

Saturn smirked. "Right."

"Oh, shut up," Venus said, paffing Saturn. "So what exactly does the boss want me to do?"

Saturn shrugged. "Find out about the legendary Pokemon, I guess. His orders weren't really all that clear."

"Brilliant," Venus said. "Thank you for nothing, Saturn."

"Now hold on a second," Saturn said. "I'm not going to be completely unhelpful."

Venus raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Then how about demonstrating this helpfulness?"

Saturn pulled his arms out from behind his back. "Here. Take these."

Saturn handed Venus a pile of new clothes. Venus smirked. "New uniform, I suppose?"

"Technically," Saturn replied. "Also, I think you should take this. So you don't forget us." Saturn reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver chain with the golden letter G on it.

Venus smiled. "Thanks, Saturn."

"Make sure to visit Mars and Jupiter before you leave," Saturn said, turning to walk out of the room.

Venus nodded. "I will."

"Oh, and Venus?"

"Yes, Saturn?"

"Stay safe, alright?"

Venus smiled. "I will."


	2. Chapter 1

**And I haven't been on fanfiction in forever! WOOOOO!**

**Anyway, most of my stories are going to get updates today. Sorry for the wait. I've been distracted with life**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It will really help improve the story!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokemon eluded detection. The rumored red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team…"

It had been a few weeks since Venus arrived in Twinleaf Town. And absolutely nothing had happened. She was bored out of her mind. Which was probably why she was even watching the stupid news report on some Gyarados, anyway.

Venus didn't really see the point of being in Twinleaf Town. There were no ancient ruins or anything like that for her to study. Just a mom who wouldn't even let her leave the town, and the most annoying kid alive, Barry.

Not really having anything better to do, Venus shut off the TV, and slumped onto her bed, still in her pajamas. It was way too early to deal with doing nothing. It was only nine in the morning, after all. Maybe if she could just get a little more sleep…

"Oh, Venus! You might want to come down here for a second!"

Venus groaned. What did her mom need her for this time?

"I'll be down in a second!" she shouted, reluctantly getting up from her bed. She threw on the outfit Saturn gave her. It was a pretty simple outfit, really. It basically consisted of a black tank top and a light blue mini skirt. Also a scarf, which was even lighter than the skirt. She quickly tugged on her long, black socks and blue boots. After ensuring her necklace was hidden under her shirt, she started to walk toward her door. Without really thinking she grabbed her white hat off of her dresser.

Before she could even touch the doorknob, her door swung open. A blond boy charged into the room, and crashed into Venus. She fell to the ground.

"Ow…" she complained. "Barry! Watch where you're going!"

Barry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Vee." He pulled Venus back up.

Venus sighed. "It's fine. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm going to the lake!" Barry announced. "You come too! And be quick about it! Ok, Vee? I'm fining you a million dollars if you're late!"

Without another word, Barry ran back out of Venus's room. She sighed. "Barry, you're ridiculous…"

After making sure Barry wasn't going to randomly show up and crash into her again, Venus ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mom, why did you let Barry into my room again?" she demanded.

Venus's mom laughed. "Sorry, dear. He just got tired of waiting for you. You know how he is. Once he's set his mind on something, there's no stopping that boy."

Venus sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"So what's the emergency Barry needed to talk to you about?" Venus's mom, Joanna, said.

"I have no clue. Maybe he'll tell me when we get to the lake," Venus replied.

"You're going to the lake?" Joanna repeated. Venus nodded. "I suppose that's alright… as long as you don't go into the tall grass. I don't want any wild Pokemon to attack you."

Yeah, Venus didn't really want that to happen either. "Don't worry, Mom, I won't. See you later."

Venus ran out of the house, only stopping to grab her bag. She really did not want to deal with Barry this early in the morning. In fact, she didn't really want to deal with Barry at all. The only reason she even talked to him was because he was the only other person her age in Twinleaf Town. And her real friends weren't really available all the time to talk on the phone. And Barry wasn't that bad. He was technically Venus's friend.

Venus walked through Twinleaf Town, not really caring about Barry's fine. She knew he wasn't being serious at all. It wasn't really that Twinleaf Town wasn't nice. It was actually quite pretty, especially in the spring time. But nothing was happening, and Venus was getting really sick of it.

Barry was pacing impatiently right outside of Twinleaf Town.

"Hey, Barry," Venus said, walking over to him.

Barry smiled. "Oh, great! I'm glad you're here, Vee! Hey, did you see that news report that was on TV?"

"You mean the one about the red Gyarados?" Venus clarified. There were a lot of news reports on TV.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Barry said. "Anyway, that show got me thinking. I'll bet our local lake has a Pokemon like that in it, too! So we're gonna be the ones to find that Pokemon! Come on!"

"Barry, are you sure this is the best idea?" Venus said.

"Of course!" Barry said. "Now let's go!"

Barry grabbed Venus's wrist and dragged her to the lake right outside Twinleaf Town. Lake Verity. It was actually a pretty nice lake, although it never really stood out to Venus. It was just a lake, after all.

Barry screeched to a stop right after walking through the tree tunnel that lead to the lake. Venus nearly fell over due to his sudden stop, but luckily she managed to stay standing.

"Barry, what the heck was that all about?" Venus demanded, extracting her wrist from Barry's hand.

"There are people standing by the lake!" Barry said. "I wonder what they're doing?"

Venus followed Barry's gaze to see two people standing on the edge of the lake. One was a boy, who seemed to be about her age, and the other was a much older man.

"Professor, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side, either!" the younger boy said, turning to the older one.

The older one stared out over the water. "Hm…" he said. "I may have been mistaken… Something appears to be different than it was before, but…"

Different? Venus didn't notice anything different from the last time she visited the lake. It was still blue and shiny and big. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Lucas, we're leaving," the older one announced.

"Hey, professor…" the young boy, Lucas, apparently, said. "How are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh? After being away for four years, it must be pretty exciting!"

The professor contemplated this for a second before replying. "There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well to our studies."

The two people started walking toward where Barry and Venus were standing. The professor stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me," he said. "Let us pass, please."

Venus glanced over her shoulder and realized they were blocking the entrance to the lake.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry."

She stepped aside, allowing the professor to leave the lakefront. Lucas paused for a second before leaving.

"Sorry about that, folks," he said. Before following the professor, he flashed Barry and Venus a small smile.

Barry turned back to Venus. "Well, that was weird," he said. "Who were those two, anyway?"

Venus shrugged. "Dunno. But does it really matter? We're looking for a rare Pokemon here, remember?"

"Oh!" Barry exclaimed. "Yeah! Let's find a rare Pokemon!"

Barry started to run toward the lake. Venus sighed. Barry was so scatterbrained. How had he actually concentrated on something before she showed up?

"Vee, check this out!" Barry said. Venus looked up at him. "It looks like those people forgot something."

It was true. Something was sitting in the tall grass by the lakefront. Barry started to walk toward it.

"Barry, wait!" Venus said, remembering her mom's words. "We shouldn't go into the tall grass. We don't have Pokemon of our own, after all."

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Vee!" Barry said, running back to Venus. "Come on! We won't be in there long enough for a Pokemon to jump out!"

Once again, Barry grabbed Venus and dragged her over to the tall grass. They stopped on the lakefront, right in front of whatever the people left there.

"Is this a briefcase?" Barry said. "Those people forgot it here… what are we supposed to do?"

"I suppose we should try and bring it to them…" Venus said. "But who were those people, anyway? How are we supposed to find them?"

Barry shrugged, and picked up the briefcase. "Well, they just left the lake a few minutes ago. They couldn't have gotten too far. Let's try to find them, Vee."

Venus nodded, but before they could start to move, two Starly jumped out of the tall grass. Venus gasped, and Barry dropped the briefcase. Neither of them noticed that the briefcase burst open when Barry dropped it.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Po-Pokemon? What's going on?!"

Barry noticed he dropped the briefcase. "Vee, look! There are Pokeballs in there!"

Venus turned to the briefcase, and smiled. "Perfect! We can battle using these!"

"I dunno, Vee…" Barry said. "These Pokemon don't belong to us. We shouldn't just take them."

Venus shrugged. "I'm sure if we explain the situation, they'll be okay with it."

Barry sighed. "Okay. I trust you, Vee. Do you wanna pick first?"

Venus nodded, and reached into the briefcase and grabbed the Pokeball in the middle. It had a little flame symbol on it.

"Come on out, whatever you are!" Venus shouted, throwing the Pokeball. A small, orange Pokemon emerged from the ball. "A Chimchar, huh?" Venus said. "Well, I don't really know what moves you have… but go! Attack Starly!"

Chimchar nodded, and it's claws extended. He scratched the Starly's face, sending it backward.

"Yes!" Venus said. "That was a scratch attack! Good job, Chimchar!"

Chimchar turned back to Venus and smiled. Unfortunately, this left Chimchar wide open for an attack. The Starly tackled Chimchar from behind, sending him flying. Venus caught him.

"Don't worry, Chimchar, you can do it!" she said. "Use your scratch attack again!" Chimchar leapt out of Venus's arms, and scratched the Starly again. For some reason, it looked like it did a lot more damage than the first scratch attack. The Starly was down.

Venus smiled. "Great job, Chimchar! You won!"

Chimchar grinned at Venus, then leapt into her arms again. Venus smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about this.

Barry burst out laughing. Venus turned to him. He had a small, blue Pokemon sitting on his head.

"Vee, your Chimchar totally rocked!" he exclaimed. "But my Piplup was way tougher than yours!"

Venus sighed. Of course he picked the Pokemon that was good against hers. That was so like him.

"But…" Barry said. "These little guys don't belong to us… We should go and find those people from earlier and return them."

Suddenly, Lucas ran into the clearing. His face was panicked. He didn't even notice Venus and Barry as he ran over to the briefcase.

He sighed with relief. "Yes! The briefcase is safe! The professor would've lost it I he knew I left it here…"

Then he noticed there was only one Pokeball in the briefcase. He looked up at Venus and Barry, and realized they had the other two Pokemon.

"Oh no… you guys didn't use these Pokemon, did you?" he said.

Venus and Barry exchanged glances. "We did," Venus said.

"Great!" Lucas exclaimed, sarcastically. "Just great! What's the professor gonna say about this?" Lucas scooped up the briefcase and ran out of the clearing.

"What was that about?" Barry said.

"I have no idea…" Venus said. Venus wasn't really paying attention to Barry, however. She was staring out over the lake.

"Vee, are you alright?" Barry asked.

Venus nodded slowly. "I'm fine. I just thought I was something…" Venus stared out over the lake for another minute, then shook her head. "Barry, let's get out of here. I don't wanna get attacked by another wild Pokemon. Chimchar, return." Venus pulled out the Pokeball, and recalled Chimchar, much to his dismay.

Barry nodded. "You too, Piplup." He also called back his Pokemon, then turned to Venus. "Vee, you can go ahead. I know he's not my Pokemon, but I wanna spend a little more time with him."

Venus nodded. She and Barry walked out of the lake front. They were walking much slower than when they first arrived at the lake. Neither of them wanted to leave the Pokemon.

Lucas and the professor were standing right outside of Twinleaf Town. Barry and Venus stopped when they noticed them.

"Hey look, it's those people again!" Barry said. "Is it just me, or is the old guy staring at us?"

It wasn't just him. The professor was staring intently at the two kids.

"So I heard from Lucas you used two of our Pokemon?" he said.

"Um, we did…" Barry said. "Sorry. But, we had a good reason! We noticed you guys dropped something in the tall grass, and so we went to check it out, then these Starly attacked us, and Venus and I had to defend ourselves!"

Barry shut up when the professor walked over to them. "May I see the Pokemon you used?" he asked.

Venus and Barry nodded, and held out the Pokeballs.

"Hmm… Chimchar and Piplup… I see… that's how it is…" the professor said. He turned to Lucas. "Lucas! I'm going back to my lab!"

Lucas looked shocked for a second, then nodded. "Of course!" He turned to Venus and Barry. "I think you two should come to our lab in Sandgem Town later. See ya!"

Lucas and the Professor walked toward the next town.

"What was all that craziness about?" Barry asked. "I mean, if he was angry, he could've just yelled at us, or whatever… And didn't he want their Pokemon back…?"

Venus didn't really care about anything Barry mentioned. She was just glad they got to keep the Pokemon. She really liked the Chimchar she stole.

"Barry, we should probably go back home now," Venus said. "We don't want our parents to get worried."

Barry nodded. "Okay. See ya later, Vee."


End file.
